koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Xingcai/Movesets
All the movesets for Xingcai in the Warriors franchise. Dynasty Warriors 5 Ground Moveset : : Jumps up and charges enemy with her shield. : , : Does an uppercutting motion with her shield. : , , , ( ), ( ), ( ): Spins around with her shield multiple times, then slides with her spear. : , , , : Swipes horizontally with her spear, and throws her shield out, which acts as a boomerang and comes back. : , , , , : Shoots a tornado that quickly moves forward out of her spear thrust. : , , , , , : Throws shield up in the air, then smacks enemies in front of her with her spear. : , , , , , , , , : : : Swings her weapon left and right with quick, effective motions, ended with a spinning slash forward. True Musou version makes his instead charge forward with a launching explosion occurring upon contact. :Dashing : : , : Jump, then swipe. : , : Xing Cai jumps, backflips then charges at the ground with her spear at the forefront, then somersaults, causing a shockwave. Horse Moveset : : Xing Cai swings her fork in the direction opposite of the last attack. : , , , , , : Three attacks to the right side, three to the left. : : Repeating slashes to all sides until the Musou gauge empties. ;Warriors Orochi : : Same as before, but buffs her with a green aura which repels and damages enemies when they come into contact with Xingcai. : , : An airdash that makes her temporarily invincible. Xingcai somersaults forward. :R1: A simple shield thrust forward that stuns enemies. :Direction + R1: Backflips and kicks forward a wave of energy. ;Warriors Orochi 2 :Triple Attack 1: Generates a massive pillar of wind surrounding the user. :Triple Attack 2: Releases a strong current of air forward. :Triple Attack 3: Strikes forward while throwing shield upward to send out a violent air gust. Fighting Style Xing Cai relies heavily on her multiple hits and broad range. Her fork has a long range, and she is arguably the character with the longest reach. She deals damage with both her shield and fork, making her a crowd killer. However, she doesn't deal much damage, and it is not recommended to use her to fight one on one. Nonetheless, Xing Cai is the only character (other than Cao Ren) who has the ability to withstand regular attacks due to her use of a shield. Under the control of the A.I., her charge attacks become augmented with the light element. She kept her moveset from Dynasty Warriors 5 in Warriors Orochi. Dynasty Warriors 7 Xing Cai is affiliated with the sword and shield in this appearance. When she is equipped with it, she can perform a unique attack exclusive to her. Upon performing her Musou techniques, she will automatically use the weapon in her attacks. :EX Attack: , , , , : Raises her sword and emits an aura which will give her a temporary buff in stats (which will instantly wear off when weapon switching). :Musou - Shield Charge (月光突): : Charges forward, surrounded by a powerful aura. Classified as a Multi-strike Musou in Next and used in Warriors Orochi 3. :Alternate Musou - Comet Strike (流星落): R1 + : Briefly charges forward. If she hits anyone close, she knocks her opponent high into the air with her shield and throws them back down with a backflip. ;Dynasty Warriors Next :Speed Musou - Scythe: Tap both sides of screen: Inflicts powerful diagonal slashes back and forth while standing in place, then emits a radial shockwave by tossing shield around self like a boomerang. ;Warriors Orochi 3 : , : Slashes downward with sword. : , : Dives from a considerable height and smashes shield into the ground, colliding against nearby foes below. :R1: Surfs shield through the enemy ranks. : , R1 (Ultimate only): Rams shield forward at high-speed, ending the attack with a wide downward slash. Dynasty Warriors 8 Xingcai keeps the same moveset from the previous title with the following additions. :EX Attack 2 (Xtreme Legends only): , , , , , : Surfs on shield momentarily before ending the ride with a wide arcing slash on the floor. :Aerial Musou - Golden Dance (金烏舞着): , : Dives into the ground to produce a large shockwave. Grants her a temporary buff that stuns enemies on contact. :Awakening Musou: Hits enemy with shield before slashing horizontally numerous times. After attacking, she pauses in preparation for a final slash that sends foes flying. The extension causes her to perform broad swipes from left to right at a quick pace followed by a few more strikes after moving. Category:Movesets